Like Him as Two Peas
by Lorewen
Summary: "A strange boy brought the news over the pass at dawn this morning, Sire." Corin said very little (and others nothing at all) about what actually happened when Chervy the Stag reached Cair Paravel, but now the scene is revealed for all who care to read it!


All the bells in Cair Paravel were ringing joyously, and people ran to raise the banners above the South and West Towers, banners which matched those flying from the masthead of the _Splendour Hyaline_ as she dropped anchor in the harbour.

Lady Alana rushed to the front gate of the castle, accompanied by a growing crowd of courtiers of all sorts, eager to welcome their Sovereigns home. As they burst out the gate, Alana noticed with fond amusement that Queen Lucy was far ahead of them on the steep road to the harbour, her speed matched only by the two Panther sisters, who guarded her footsteps even as they ran beside her.

Then she saw them-small figures hurrying up the road toward the Valiant Queen. Two outstripped the others, both Sons of Adam, but one much taller than the other. Even at this distance, Alana knew they must be King Edmund of Narnia and his young friend, Prince Corin of Archenland. Behind them, she glimpsed the flowing skirts of Queen Susan, surrounded protectively by the rest of the new arrivals.

Several Men formed part of the company, but Alana could not make out faces just yet. Reluctantly, she turned her attention to the task of keeping her footing on the steep mountain road. Below her, King Edmund heartily embraced his youngest sister, and the sound of Corin's enthusiastic greeting rebounded from the castle walls far above.

Just before she reached the royal trio, the rest of the embassy joined in the greetings. Alana frowned as she noticed the protective way the king drew Queen Susan to his side, as though he were afraid even under the shadow of Cair Paravel that someone would snatch her from him.

A moment later, Alana heard a familiar voice calling her name, and her husband appeared beside her. Instantly his arms went around her waist and her head rested on his shoulder.

"Peridan, what has happened?" She murmured in his ear.

"Our Gentle Queen chose not to marry that foolish and arrogant prince."

Alana pulled back and looked Peridan in the face. "This explains not thy trembling." She glanced at the Sovereigns. "It does not seem the king will ever let Queen Susan out of his sight again. Why, all the embassy are acting strangely."

"We are glad to stand on Narnian soil, where we thought nevermore to set our feet. Rabadash did not intend to be refused, whatever the Queen's thoughts on the matter."

Alana shuddered, and Peridan drew her head onto his shoulder again. "We thought we should be forced to fight for her honor-to die for her in vain, since we could have prevailed not at all against such odds. Yet it was not the will of Aslan that a hair of our heads should be injured. He provided a way of escape through the quick wits of our good Tumnus, and the silence of a beggar boy who overheard our plans."

"Lion be praised!"

"Aye! Their Majesties are returning to the castle. Shall we accompany them?"

"Certainly."

No longer trembling, Peridan slipped his arm comfortably about Alana's waist and they strolled after the chattering company of ambassadors and courtiers.

"I would know more of this beggar boy, Peridan. How was it that our clever King Edmund allowed you to be overheard?"

"Prince Corin disappeared from our lodging and remained away for an entire night. The next day we came upon a boy in the streets who was like as two peas to his little highness. We escorted him firmly back to our lodging and proceeded to reprove him for the scape. Then, because he said naught of consequence and seemed not to know where he was, Tumnus suggested that he had been exposed to a touch of the sun. This was likely enough in that hot country, so we made much of him and had him lie quietly on a sofa while we discussed plans for escape from Tashbaan. When we left the room to make our preparations for departure, we allowed the boy to remain alone, thinking that even such a scapegrace as he would not slip away again when we were to set sail so soon. By the time we came to collect him, the beggar boy had gone and Corin himself stood there laughing at our confusion. You may be sure that we made all haste to depart once we realized what had occurred, lest the boy's tale should reach the ears of Prince Rabadash."

"Like Corin as two peas, and you thought not of who he might be?"

"We thought of it indeed, my love, but what could we do? Had we remained to search for him in the vast and crowded city, we should all have been slain and Queen Susan taken to be the unwilling bride of the Calormene prince-"

Peridan broke off suddenly as an exhausted Stag pushed hastily past them from behind, calling for King Edmund. Then the king was there, with his sisters beside him, and Queen Susan was sending one of the Centaurs to fetch water for the poor Beast.

"What news, Chervy?" the king asked as soon as Queen Lucy had made sure that nothing but weariness was wrong with the Stag.

"Anvard, under attack. Prince Rabadash. Two hundred Calormenes."

Consternation stirred the crowd at the panted words, but King Edmund held up his hand and everyone fell silent. At that moment the Centaur whom Queen Susan had sent to the castle placed a bucket of water before Chervy. While he quenched his thirst, Alana studied the faces of Their Majesties. Queen Susan was a little pale, but had turned her attention to rubbing down the sweaty flanks of the Stag with a cloth someone handed her. Queen Lucy fiercely clutched the dagger in her belt, her eyes on her brother's face. King Edmund was gazing southward, and Alana could not tell what thoughts stirred behind his grave expression.

As soon as Chervy lifted his head from the water and nodded gratefully to Queen Susan, King Edmund recalled the Stag's attention to himself. "Hast seen this with thine own eyes, or did someone tell it thee?"

"A strange boy brought the news over the pass at dawn this morning, Sire. His face looked Archenlandish, but the ragged clothes he was wearing were foreign."

The king nodded, ignoring the sharp glance Queen Susan sent him. "Lord Peridan, Sir Tahmores, attend me if you please." Then he turned to his younger sister. "I am certain the boy's word is good. What force have we at our disposal?"

As the military leaders of Narnia stepped aside, shadowed by an eager Prince Corin, and discussed the aid to be sent to Anvard, Alana caught Queen Susan's eye. Though the queen gave no outward sign, her friend knew her well enough to see that her eyes were shining with hope. Susan smiled and laid her hand kindly on the Stag's head. "We thank thee for bringing the news, Chervy. Wilt come up to the Cair? I will see that food and a place to rest are provided for thee. After such a run, I am sure they are sorely needed."

"Thank you, I will, Your Majesty," Chervy responded gratefully, and the Gentle Queen led the way up the hill, followed not only by the Stag, but by all the civilians who were present, while the soldiers remained to await King Edmund's orders.

Lady Alana found herself walking beside her royal friend, with Queen Susan's hand tightly gripping hers. She was sure they were both thinking the same thing. "Could Prince Corin's double have come so far in so little time?"

"Not on foot," the queen replied, "and he seemed most unlikely to have any other means of travel. Yet I cannot but hope that it is he. Thou knowest not how greatly it wrung my heart to leave him behind! What can I say to the boy's father, knowing that I may have met his lost son a beggar in a foreign land, and I brought him not away with me?"

To this Alana could think of no response except to press the slender hand in her own and smile encouragingly.


End file.
